The present invention relates to a jingle bell, and more particularly to such a jingle bell, which comprises a dial that strikes weights against a metal shell to produce sound when rotated.
A variety of mechanical as well as electronic bells have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. A regular mechanical bell comprises a metal shell, a beater suspended in the metal shell, and a handle for operation by hand to move the beater against the metal shell. The user must operate the handle repeatedly, so that the beater can be moved back and forth to strike the metal shell again and again.